Ultraviolet
by IACB
Summary: Draco sait observer Hermione. / UA x Saint Valentin.
1. les fleurs

.

.

_**"softly, softly**_

_**know me"**_

_ultraviolet - fka twigs_

.

.

_**6\. les fleurs**_

Draco adorait voir les gens mourir de l'intérieur.

Il aimait assister à l'avant, lorsque la victime insoupçonnée se dirigeait droit dans la gueule du loup sans même hésiter. Il aimait être là pour l'après et constater avec délectation l'ampleur des dommages collatéraux. Mais ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'était observer l'instant T où tout virait au désastre complet. Véritablement son passe-temps favori. Sa télé-réalité en temps réel. Et chez Johnsons & Johnson, il y avait de quoi être servi.

« Bête » n'était pas l'adjectif qui qualifierait Monahan. Quelqu'un de bête n'aurait jamais fait remporter un contrat de quatre millions à la boîte par le simple pouvoir de ses canines chirurgicalement blanchies et d'un bac plus six. Il fallait le voir défiler dans les couloirs depuis, le torse bien bombé dans son costard sur-mesure, surtout lorsque Granger était dans les parages. Il soutenait même Draco du regard, maintenant, ce qui était une grande première.

Donc, non. Il n'était pas bête. Arrogant, peut-être. Hâtif. Un poil trop sûr de lui. Légèrement naïf.

Donc, oui. Bête.

Draco récupéra son expresso, y glissa deux cubes de sucres et souffla tout doucement par-dessus la fumée, les yeux rivés sur la vitre. De son perchoir, il pouvait observer la silhouette de Monahan passer les tourniquets de l'entrée et traverser le hall de sa démarche de coq fier, un splendide bouquet à la main. Des roses blanches, des véroniques mauves, du feuillage. Des orchidées.

Draco sourit.

« On est de _très _bonne humeur ce matin, dis donc. » constata Blaise en entrant dans la cuisine, sa tasse en main.

Draco cessa de sourire.

.

.

.

L'avant, c'était Monahan qui vidait sans ménagement les fleurs du personnel floral de Johnsons & Johnson pour y planter son propre bouquet. C'était ses déambulations inutiles et m'as-tu-vu-esques entre les bureaux, son vase en main tel un trophée. C'était son sourire de mâle satisfait à chaque '_ooh !_', '_aah !_' et '_wow, c'est pour qui ?_' de ses collègues. C'était Granger qui arrivait cinq minutes plus tard, toujours ponctuelle, toujours pimpante, et qui se dirigeait en toute innocence vers son bureau. C'était les regards excités de connivence qui s'échangeaient et celui infiniment goguenard de Monahan.

« C'est… qu'est-ce que… _qui_ a mis des — _kof kof kof_ — des orchidées dans mon bureau ? » suffoqua Hermione lorsqu'elle réapparut trois minutes plus tard, yeux rougis et joues en feu.

Et l'instant T, l'instant de grâce, c'était la décomposition lente et complète jusqu'à la pâleur cadavérique du visage de Monahan sous les oeillades médusées de ses collègues. Un spectacle d'une rare beauté. Dix sur dix. Draco étouffa un rire dans son café. Car il fallait réellement être aveugle pour ignorer le subtil plissement de nez de Granger au contact du parfum à l'orchidée de Maître McGonagall. Il fallait être inconscient pour ne pas, en deux longues années de côtoiement chez Johnsons & Johnson, avoir deviné son évidente allergie à cette fleur spécifique. Il fallait être _bête_ pour miser ses plus grosses cartes sur la Saint Valentin. Avec Granger, qui plus est.

Incroyable.

Dans le couloir, Granger toussait toujours à en recracher un poumon par terre, trois de ses collègues l'encerclant d'un air soucieux. Monahan s'était de son côté silencieusement terré dans sa chaise et fixait la scène avec des yeux ronds d'écolier réprimandé. Blaise rentra en coup de vent dans la cuisine pour remplir un verre d'eau et sortit aussitôt le porter à une Granger de plus en plus agonisante.

Draco froissa son gobelet de café et fit un dunk avec dans la poubelle.

Quel magnifique début de journée.

.

.

.

* * *

**Toute l'histoire est écrite (shocking, i know) mais j'ai décidé de poster une partie par jour jusqu'à la Saint Valentin car, pourquoi pas ! En espérant que ce petit début vous plaise. :) **

**xo.**


	2. la bouteille

.

**Yay, très contente que vous aimiez ce petit début ! :)**

* * *

.

.

.

_**5\. la bouteille**_

« Débrief dans dix minutes. » glissa Pansy dans l'entrebâillement.

Draco hocha vaguement la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran. Il devait terminer en vitesse la conclusion d'un dossier et le tout était une véritable jonglerie entre jurisprudences poussiéreuses, manipulation d'éléments contextuels et précieuses petites failles juridiques. Autrement dit : jouer sur les mots. Autrement dit : sa grande spécialité.

« Débrief dans deux minutes. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'en suis à l'avant-dernier paragraphe. On ne peut pas repousser d'un quart d'heure ? »

« Je te laisse l'annoncer à McGonagall, mon grand. » sourit Pansy, venimeuse, avant de s'éclipser.

À trente secondes du débrief, Draco finit par capituler. Il sauvegarda par deux fois son fichier, baissa le clapet de son ordinateur, attrapa deux bouteilles d'eau puis quitta la pièce.

.

.

.

Draco avait établi son petit classement.

En cinquième place, calculer le cosinus de quoi que ce soit. En quatrième place, la huitième saison de The Office. En troisième place, Monahan. En seconde place, dormir. Et en première place, les débriefs durant lesquels McGonagall séquestrait l'équipe juridique en salle de conférence. Telle était la place de choix qu'occupaient ces réunions dans son classement de l'inutilité.

Draco pouvait presqu'en réciter le déroulement par cœur.

McGo qui inaugure. Granger qui se racle la gorge. Un tour de table. Weasley qui débarque en retard, luisant de sueur. Fin du tour de table. Granger qui se racle _encore_ la gorge. Nott qui soupire. McGo qui continue. Court silence. Potter qui se gratte la nuque. McGo qui relance, cassante. Granger qui se lève. Et qui parle. Et qui parle. Et qui parle.

« Psst. »

Blaise qui tue le temps sur Tinder.

« Oui, non ou peut-être ? » chuchota-t-il, son écran incliné vers l'avant.

Draco jeta un regard en biais sur le profil en question. Blonde, petite, athlétique, trop souriante, jamais seule sur les photos, biographie soigneusement vague, _beaucoup_ d'emojis (trois), fossettes. Diagnostic : mignonne, fraîchement célibataire, un peu complexée, plutôt drôle, regard triste, besoin palpable de réaffirmation _donc _fantastique au lit.

« Yup. » consentit Draco.

« Je suis à fond dans ma période blonde, en ce moment. » lui annonça Blaise en matchant — sans surprise — d'un simple balayage de pouce.

« À la bonne heure. »

« Mes yeux s'ouvrent, je te jure. »

« Suis-je le prochain sur ta liste, Zabini ? » susurra Draco en déposant une main sur le haut de sa cuisse.

Leurs rires jumeaux interrompirent brièvement Granger dans sa présentation.

« Un commentaire ? » s'enquit-elle, les yeux braqués sur eux.

« Du tout, Hermione. Excuse-nous. » dit aussitôt Blaise avec un grand sourire.

Draco croisa simplement des jambes, mutique. Le regard de Granger glissa sur lui pour se stabiliser un instant sur les deux bouteilles d'eau qu'il avait posé sur la table.

Puis elle se racla la gorge, une fois, deux fois, et continua.

.

.

.

« Quelle magnifique perte de temps. » conclut comme toujours Blaise dans le brouhaha de fin de débrief.

Draco étouffa un long bâillement puis se mit sur pied, rejoignant la lente procession congestionnant la sortie.

« C'est la tienne, non ? » lui rappela Blaise, l'index pointé sur l'Evian solitaire qu'il avait laissé sur la table.

Draco secoua sa propre bouteille d'eau en guise de réponse.

« Oh. » répondit Blaise avant de s'en retourner à son portable. « Ok et celle-ci ? Oui, non ou peut-être ? »

.

.

.

Draco relut trois fois sa conclusion, vérifia les fautes, passa au crible la ponctuation puis fut pris d'un dernier doute au moment d'appuyer sur la touche d'envoi. Il sortit son portable.

_Tu peux me relire un truc, rapidement ?_

_**Occupée.**_,mentit sans vergogne Pansy.

Draco se leva de son siège, parcourut à grandes enjambées les trois portes séparant leurs bureaux et ouvrit la sienne à la volée. Une paire d'yeux verts réfrigérants l'accueillit sur le seuil, jumelés par ceux bruns et surpris de Granger. Elle était assise devant Pansy, des dossiers éparpillés un peu partout sur la table en verre, et ses mains terminaient de revisser une bouteille d'Evian.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'occupée' ? » siffla Pansy. « Les voyelles ? »

« Oh, non ! Vous pouvez discuter. » assura immédiatement Granger en commençant à réunir ses feuilles. « Je peux revenir une autre… »

Draco referma la porte. Demi-tour.

.

.

.

* * *

**J'espère que l'histoire plaît toujours, héhé.**

.

**Rar :**

.

**Fy :** C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime haha ! Merci beaucoup ! :)

.

**Ilybryry :** Ah mais oui, Monsieur pense qu'avoir un Master spé-Hermione signifie que tout le monde est aussi calé sur le sujet que lui... ahlala. J'espère que tu as apprécié la partie d'aujourd'hui ! :)

.

**Rory :** Merci beaucoup ! :)

.

**Sarah :** Ce sont des petites doses très courtes, c'est vrai ! Mais je suis heureuse que ce début te plaise. :)

.

**Guest :** Yayy, I'm back ! ^_^ Merci beaucoup !

.

**À demain ! ;)**


	3. le menu

.

**Another one ! (DJ Khaled)**

* * *

.

.

.

_**4\. le menu**_

« Vous allez déjeuner ? » demanda Potter, PDG de la perspicacité.

Il était midi trente et ils étaient tous confinés dans un ascenseur menant droit au rez-de-chaussée, portefeuilles en mains. Mais à part ça, ils se rendaient chez l'ophtalmologue.

« Oui, au Haru-Hana. » confirma Blaise.

« Oh, le restaurant coréen ? Celui qui vient d'ouvrir ? » reconnut-il instantanément.

« Paraît qu'il est pas mal. » commenta Weasley.

« Leur barbecue est à tomber. » loua Blaise. « Une semaine qu'on colonise leurs tables, avec Draco. Vous n'y êtes jamais allés ? »

« Non, pas encore. » répondit Potter, l'air progressivement intéressé.

« Ohlala mais on vous embarque, alors. » décréta Blaise sur-le-champs.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'ils ré-atterrirent au sol, Granger le fixait. Puis elle tourna la tête.

.

.

.

« Je pense que pour aujourd'hui, ce sera une salade de tofu au sésame noir avec une petite grillade de porc à la sauce soja. » commanda Blaise.

« Très bon choix. » commenta le serveur, son carnet à la main.

« Est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir un peu de sauce pimentée juste à côté ? »

« Absolument, monsieur. »

« Impecc'. » jubila Blaise.

« Quelle boisson souhaiteriez-vous avec ? »

« Juste de l'eau, ça ira. »

« Parfait. Et pour vous, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Weasley.

« Euh, bah, je voudrais bien du… du maki… maekjo… maeok… »

« Maekjeok gui. » termina pour lui Draco, blasé.

« Voilà. Ça. » acquiesça le roux. « Et puis du Sprite. »

« C'est noté. » retint le serveur. « Et pour vous, madame ? »

« Mmh. » réfléchit Granger.

Elle rangea une longue boucle derrière son oreille et massa pensivement son lobe entre ses pouce et index.

« Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter par un kimchi jjigae. » décida-t-elle. « La photo d'illustration me met l'eau à la bouche. »

« Il y a de la viande. » s'entendit prononcer Draco.

Comme un inconscient.

Comme un _con_.

« Oh. » réagit Hermione, sourcils haussés. « Hum. Dans ce cas, auriez-vous une option végétarienne à me proposer ? »

« Bien sûr, madame. » répondit l'employé avant d'énumérer une série de plats plus adéquats.

Dix minutes plus tard, les assiettes étaient servies et les premières grillades crépitaient sur les plaques chauffantes et Potter savourait sa première bouchée avec un grognement d'homme des cavernes sous les _'Tu vois, hein ? Tu vois ?'_ de Blaise et Weasley tentait encore de comprendre le fonctionnement de ses baguettes malgré les explications on-ne-peut-plus limpides de Granger et Draco mangeait silencieusement ses lamelles de boeuf bulgogi pendant que son esprit lui criait : idiot, idiot, idiot, _idiot_.

.

.

.

« Hey. »

Ses copies encore chaudes en mains, Draco se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Granger. Elle lui sourit et il recula de deux pas, sa hanche butant méchamment contre la photocopieuse. Pas grave. Il pouvait vivre avec un pelvis fracturé.

« Merci beaucoup pour tout à l'heure. » dit Hermione.

Draco hocha une seule fois la tête, quasi militaire. Puis il la contourna pour marcher droit vers la porte du local à copies.

« C'est Blaise qui t'a dit que j'étais vég… » entendit-il, à deux pas de la sortie.

« Non. »

_Idiot._

.

.

.

* * *

**C'était un autre épisode exclusif de Keeping Up With Monsieur l'Idiot. Hope you liked it !**

.

**Rar :**

.

**Or :** Tout juste (pour la bouteille) ! Et désolée pour le cosinus, haha, j'ai laissé mon traumatisme des maths s'exprimer. Merci beaucoup ! :)

.

**Ilybryry :** Merci infiniment pour ces mots ! Ils me touchent et m'encouragent énormément. :)

.

**Lea :** Elle est juste là, héhé ! Merci pour ta review. :)

.

**Faith & Hope :** Juste pour toi, je les ferai tous mourir à la fin ! À grands coups de hache ! :D

.

**À demain les zamis. ;)**


	4. la bague

.

**Pour Orsa qui doit (et _va_) réussir son examen : Draco n'est surtout pas l'exemple à suivre.**

* * *

.

.

.

_**3\. la bague**_

« T'as du feu ? »

Draco sursauta, déconcentré dans son intense contemplation du néant. Du coin de l'oeil, il suivit la chevelure fluorescente de Weasley traverser la terrasse pour venir le rejoindre près de la rambarde. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, le blond lui tendit son briquet à l'aveuglette.

« Merci, mec. » le remercia Weasley une fois sa cigarette allumée.

Draco rangea le briquet. Tira une taffe.

« Il fait froid, hein ? » commença Weasley.

« Parce qu'on est dehors. » termina Draco.

Un beau silence s'ensuivit et il tapota deux fois sur sa tige, laissant pleuvoir une pluie de cendre dans le vide.

« Prêt pour demain ? » lui demanda encore Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demain ? »

« Le dossier Kierch vs. Lee. Il paraît que tu plaides contre Hermione. »

« Oh. » feignit de se rappeler Draco. « Ça. »

« J'espère que tu es paré. Hermione est _vraiment _redoutable en huit-clos. J'ai déjà représenté un client contre elle et, oh boy. À peine si elle n'a pas réussi à le faire condamner à mort pour une simple fraude fiscale. » Il relâcha une volute de fumée puis secoua la tête, l'air vaguement traumatisé. « Donc je te conseille d'être prêt. »

« Je le suis toujours. »

« Crois-moi, tu ne l'es pas. » insista Weasley en avisant le niveau de sa clope. « Contre Hermione, personne ne l'est. »

« Je le suis _toujours_. »

.

.

.

Draco se fit complètement laminer. Du début jusqu'à la toute fin de l'audience. Il se fit avaler. Mastiquer. Puis régurgiter en un seul morceau compact, sans les os.

Au bureau, Granger était un pur rayon de soleil concentré. Toujours souriante et enthousiaste. Toujours volontaire et dévouée. Toujours à l'écoute et distributrice de précieux conseils. La collègue idéale et l'employée modèle.

En audience, Granger était un monstre. Elle était une machine à rhétorique, une encyclopédie de droit sur pied, un putain de bulldozer. Pour un argument du camp adverse, elle avait déjà six contre-arguments de préparés. Et il fallait voir la rapidité avec laquelle elle les dégainait — tac, tac, _tac_. Draco n'eut même pas le temps d'inspirer.

Granger était un caméléon. Elle jouait du para-verbal comme d'un instrument à corde, élevant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus la cohue puis la baissant très bas, forçant ainsi l'auditoire à boire ses paroles. Chaque mot avait une couleur différente et un sens précis. Chaque phrase avait un rythme justifiant son but. Plus d'une fois, Draco se crut spectateur d'une pièce de théâtre.

Granger était une menteuse. Une très, très bonne menteuse. Si bonne que c'en devenait troublant. Elle vous regardait droit dans les yeux avec sa figure angélique de première de classe intègre et vous sortait un tissu de _conneries_ si savamment ficelé qu'il y avait de quoi l'applaudir.

Draco la regardait à l'oeuvre, crédible en tout point sauf pour la petite bague en rubis qu'elle tournait et retournait incessamment sur son annulaire. Petit tic traître. Il la regardait inventer de nouvelles vérités et les affirmer avec un aplomb trempé d'audace devant un juge conquis. Il la regardait broyer son client jusqu'à la dernière miette, détruire sa défense sans aucun scrupule, sans un seul gramme de clémence, et il se disait :

wow.

.

.

.

« C'était du bluff. »

Draco ne releva pas la tête et ne cessa pas non plus de ranger ses affaires. La salle d'audience s'était vidée et son client l'attendait dehors, probablement armé d'une carabine. Tout ce que Draco méritait pour cette performance médiocre.

« Malfoy. »

Le blond s'immobilisa sur-le-champs.

« C'était du bluff. » répéta encore Granger. « L'accord entre Lee et Tazziani en 2017 n'a jamais existé. »

« Ok. » répondit platement Draco. « Quel est l'intérêt de me le dire maintenant que l'audience est… »

« Tu le savais. Tu l'avais forcément deviné. » continua Granger avant de plisser des paupières, prise d'un doute : « …non ? »

Draco cligna des yeux.

« Non. » mentit-il.

Et lorsque Granger se tut pour simplement le scruter, il termina de ranger en vitesse ses dernières choses. Dossier un, dossier deux, ordinateur, téléphone, stylo — parfait. Tout était là. Il se redressa, le dos bien droit.

« Tu le savais, Malfoy. » répéta Granger, plus aucune incertitude dans la voix.

.

.

.

* * *

**Vraiment heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise ! **

.

**Rar :**

.

**Guest 1 :** Haha, contente que cette petite réplique ait fait son effet. Merci beaucoup ! :)

**Sarah :** J'aime mettre la dose de sarcasme dès qu'il s'agit de Malfoy, haha. Merci pour ta review ! :)

**Drou :** Merci beaucoup ! :)

**Aliserre :** Oh, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a pu également te motiver. Très bonne soirée/journée à toi également ! :)

**Guest 2 :** Navrée que ta journée ait été dure... j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a pu l'embellir comme le précédent ! Je suis contente que tu trouve le personnage de Draco canon par rapport à celui de HP, en tout cas. C'est un grand handicapé des sentiments dans le fond, haha. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)

**Guest 3 :** Vous êtes beaucoup à trouver une similarité avec l'As de Pic et même si je ne l'avais pas anticipé, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci beaucoup. :)

**Guest 4 :** Aah, et c'est un plaisir pour moi de le partager avec vous ! :) Merci !

**Faith Hope :** Periodt !

**Rory :** Effectivement, haha ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite. :)

**Guest 5 :** Yay, l'As de Pic ! Très contente que cela vous y fasse penser. :)

**Guest 6 :** Je ne sais pas encore quand exactement je reprendrais Trash Po, désolée. Mais merci pour ta review ! :)

.

**PS : N'oubliez pas d'inscrire vos noms dans l'encadré de sorte à ce que le site ne marque pas votre commentaire comme "Guest" et que vous puissiez ensuite retrouver votre réponse sans soucis. À demain ! :) **


	5. manhattan

.

**(づ｡◕w◕｡)づ**

* * *

.

.

.

_**2\. manhattan**_

Telle la commère qu'elle ne cesserait d'être, Pansy serpenta la foule du Chaudron Baveur jusqu'au tabouret solitaire de Draco. Et sans même avoir à se retourner, le blond put deviner son grand sourire de vipère. Jamais il n'aurait dû venir à ce fichu after-work, tradition du vendredi ou non.

« Il paraît que Granger a déchiqueté ta petite carcasse. » jubila-t-elle.

« Les nouvelles vont vite, ici. » marmonna Draco, les yeux dans son fond de Brandy.

« Surtout les bonnes. » rétorqua sa voisine.

« Ben voyons. »

Il roula des yeux, termina son verre d'une traite puis s'essuya la bouche d'un magistral revers de main.

« Doux Jesus. » grimaça Pansy. « Un peu de dignité. »

« Je viens de la boire. » répliqua Draco.

« Ce n'est qu'une audience ratée, pas une catastrophe nucléaire. »

« Catastrophe nucléaire ? Où ça ? Quand ? On s'en fout. » apparut soudain un Blaise semi-ivre, son nœud de cravate détendu. « À neuf heures, la future mère de mes trois enfants. »

Draco et Pansy se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Parmi la mer humaine d'habitués se trouvait une figure inconnue à la chevelure d'or emmêlée, sa robe florale orange détonnant au milieu des smokings et tailleurs bleu marine de la tribu Johnsons & Johnson.

« Je suis a-mou-reux, les gars. » déclara Blaise, des cœurs pixelisés dans les yeux.

« Parce qu'elle est blonde. » soupira Pansy, lasse.

« Oui… mais elle est… elle a… elle dégage quelque chose de… de… »

« Blond. » conclut Draco.

« Exactement. » jubila Blaise et il se redressa en une posture déterminée. « Ok ! Ok. Je vais aller lui parler. »

« Vous me fatiguez. » décréta Pansy, déjà de dos.

En l'espace de trois secondes, Draco retrouva sa sainte solitude. Il commanda un autre Brandy.

.

.

.

« Offre-moi un verre. »

« …quoi ? »

« Offre-moi. » articula Granger. « Un verre. »

Draco fronça des sourcils, peu sûr de ses cinq sens. L'échec pouvait quelques fois vous faire halluciner. Mais c'était bien une femme à la chevelure infiniment bouclée et au parfum de jasmin qui venait de s'asseoir sur le tabouret voisin.

« Et pour quelle raison ? »

Granger haussa des épaules. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas mais portait l'ombre d'un rictus.

« Celle qui te plaît. »

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'esprit confus et partiellement embrumé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? » demanda-t-il, contre toute attente.

« Très bonne question, Malfoy. » répondit Hermione et elle tourna la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux, cette fois-ci. « Qu'est-ce que je prends ? »

Draco s'humecta les lèvres.

« Un Manhattan. » prononça sa bouche avant l'aval définitif de son cerveau. « Quatre glaçons. »

D'ombre, le sourire d'Hermione se transforma en une réalité éblouissante.

« Exactement. » confirma-t-elle.

Puis elle se pencha au-dessus du comptoir pour appeler un barman. Draco observa son bras s'agiter en l'air, le bracelet de montre argenté à son poignet délicat, les petites bagues fines ornant deux de ses doigts, son verni nacré sous les néons. Il l'observa passer sa commande, catalogua la gentillesse dans sa voix, l'autorité dans son regard. Puis il se gifla mentalement.

_Arrête_.

« Demande-le-moi. » dit-elle, une fois rassise.

« Te demander quoi ? » souffla Draco, les yeux rivés droit devant lui.

« Ce que j'attends que tu me demandes. »

« Ce que tu… Granger, de _quoi_ est-ce que tu… »

« J'accepte. »

Draco plissa des paupières. S'autorisa un regard en biais.

« Tu acceptes. » répéta-t-il lentement.

« J'accepte de dîner avec toi. » élabora alors Granger. « Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

Il s'autorisa même plus qu'un simple regard en biais. C'était Hermione toute entière que Draco dévisageait à présent, pris de choc. Mais là encore, sa bouche se permit des libertés artistiques.

« 14 Hill. Sur Fenchurch Street. Ils ont une option vegan. » débita-t-il.

« Parfait. » acquiesça aussitôt Hermione. « Quand est-ce que tu m'y emmènes ? »

« D-demain soir. » bégaya piteusement Draco.

« Demain soir, vraiment ? Sans réservation ? »

« Je, hum. Je connais… des gens. Qui connaissent des gens. »

« Impeccable, alors. »

« Un Manhattan ! » annonça-t-on juste avant qu'un verre à martini n'apparaisse devant Granger, une cerise noyée au fond du cocktail ambré.

« Merci beaucoup. » Elle attrapa le verre par la tige puis ajouta : « Et un Brandy Old Fashioned pour lui, s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Ça arrive tout de suite ! » s'exclama le serveur.

Draco avait encore cette stupide expression d'ébahissement alcoolisé lorsque Granger se retourna vers lui. Elle leva brièvement son verre dans sa direction, risette aux lèvres et regard pétillant.

Puis elle s'éclipsa dans la foule.

.

.

.

* * *

**Les choses avancent (en-fin).**

.

**Rar :**

.

**sh :** Is this my baby sheriane ? If it is ; THANK YOU! And thank you quand même if it isn't, hehe.

**Ilybryry :** Haha, aucun problème ! C'est juste pour vous car ça ne doit pas être facile de repérer ses Rars parmi plusieurs "Guest". Et non, à ce stade, il ne peut absolument rien nier ! Surtout après ce chapitre, hihi. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)

**Drou :** J'en suis ravie ! Merci beaucoup. :)

**Dramionelove :** Je suis contente alors ! Merci beaucoup. :)

.

**Plus qu'un chapitre. Snif snif. À demain ! :)**


	6. dix secondes

.

**100 reviews ! Madness ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires et pour toute la gentillesse qu'ils contiennent. :)**

* * *

.

.

.

_**1\. dix secondes**_

« Débrief dans cinq minutes. » glissa Hermione dans l'entrebâillement.

Draco hocha la tête et ferma le clapet de son ordinateur. Il débrancha son téléphone en charge, attrapa deux bouteilles d'eau puis se mit sur pied. Posée sur le meuble d'entrée, une feuille verte solitaire accrocha toute son attention et il s'arrêta pour la parcourir en diagonale, ses sourcils progressivement haussés.

« …mais ce n'est même pas mon dossier ! » s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

« Quoi donc ? » s'enquit Hermione, intriguée.

Elle s'avança d'un pas pour prendre connaissance du document et à peine fut-elle entrée que Draco claqua la porte derrière elle pour l'y plaquer dans un même mouvement. Hermione rit contre sa bouche, prise de court.

« Pas mal. » reconnut-elle, les phalanges noyées dans ses mèches peroxydées.

« Et encore. » murmura Draco en capturant sa lèvre inférieure. « Tu n'as rien vu. »

.

.

.

McGonagall expliquait Quelque Chose De Très Important lorsque Blaise punit le tibia de Draco d'une pichenette.

« Oui, non ou peut-être ? »

Le blond soupira mais finit par zieuter l'écran. Sur une page ASOS, un mannequin en jean déchiré et t-shirt bleu banal prenait la pose.

« Pour quelle occasion ? »

« Cinquième rendez-vous. » répondit Blaise.

« Tu as littéralement rencontré Luna il y a trois jours. »

« Oui ? Et ? »

« Bref. » capitula d'avance Draco. « La tenue est un 'peut-être'. »

« Oh mon Dieu. » sanglota Blaise, complètement dévasté.

« Le 'oui' ne dépendra que des chaussures. »

« J'étais justement sur le point d'en commander une paire, samedi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a arrêté ? »

« Eh bien _figure-toi _que j'ai essayé d'appeler une certaine personne pour avoir son avis d'expert avant l'achat final mais que peu importait l'heure, le numéro de ladite personne sonnait dans le vide. » siffla Blaise. « Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ce week-end ? »

« Taekwondo. » mentit Draco. « Clique sur la page des baskets. »

« Attends. Merde. Le réseau vient de partir. » pesta Blaise et il fit buter trois fois son appareil contre sa cuisse.

« Ce n'est pas en brutalisant ton téléphone que la 4G va revenir. »

« Tu sais, la violence peut quelques fois résoudre certaines cho… » s'interrompit-il en dévisageant Draco comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête. « Non mais alors là, je rêve. »

« …quoi ? »

« Draco Lucius Malfoy. Espèce de petite _catin_. »

Avant même que Draco ne puisse s'offusquer, Blaise passa un index insistant sur la partie basse de sa bouche et lui présenta la jolie trace de rouge à lèvres qu'il venait d'y récolter. Draco écarquilla des yeux puis déglutit, cerné.

« Je t'en supplie à genoux. » souffla Blaise comme si sa survie en dépendait. « Dis-moi que c'est Granger. »

Draco ferma brièvement les yeux, le coeur en cavale.

« Blaise, si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je te jure que… »

« Oh bon sang. » couina son voisin en basculant d'ASOS à sa messagerie en un éclair. « Je suis un homme riche. Je suis Bill Gates. Oh purée. »

Et lorsqu'à la sortie du débrief, Draco vit Pansy, Potter, Weasley, Nott et _même_ Monahan se mettre en ligne pour tendre une poignée de billets à un Blaise extatique, Draco ne put que soupirer, dépité.

.

.

.

Hermione était belle comme un secret bien gardé. Belle comme un trésor caché en évidence. Une fois remarqué, il ne pouvait être ignoré plus longtemps.

Elle était belle comme la nature se présentait à vous : douce, imprévisible, inexplicable.

Elle était un astre dont personne ne méritait la lumière mais qui, clément, se laissait admirer. Et Draco admirait. Il absorbait. Il buvait. Il n'était jamais rassasié.

Il étudiait la courbe de son sourire. Il chutait dans le creux de ses fossettes. Il apprenait les nuances de sa voix comme une langue étrangère. Il mémorisait la géographie de son corps chaque nuit, du bout de ses doigts. Mais une fois au bureau, jamais il ne se laissait la contempler trop longtemps. Trois secondes, cinq maximum. Huit s'il se sentait aventurier. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

**Fixer n'est pas illégal, tu sais.**

Draco releva la tête juste à temps pour intercepter le rictus d'Hermione à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se concentra à nouveau sur le discours caféiné de Potter. Draco s'adossa pour sa part contre le frigo et se concentra sur elle. Rien que sur elle. Exclusivement sur elle. Personne d'autre qu'elle.

**Ok, je retire.**, craqua Hermione au bout de deux minutes.

Draco ouvrit le frigo avec un rire silencieux. Il attrapa sa salade, piqua à Pansy son fond de thé glacé — il lui en rachèterait un autre… probablement — puis referma la porte d'un coup de coude. Son chemin vers la sortie le conduisit tout près d'Hermione qui lui caressa furtivement le dos de la main, crochetant l'air de rien son petit doigt au sien. Elle croisa ensuite des bras pour répondre à Potter et Draco se mordit la joue, peinant à rester stoïque.

Peut-être s'autoriserait-il dix secondes, désormais.

.

.

.

**fin.**

.

.

.

* * *

**Joyeuse Saint Valentin à tous ! Cette histoire fut un petit plaisir à écrire. **

.

**Rar :**

.

**Faith lalala :** Yes we do. Yes we do !

**Guest :** Hihihi. ^_^

**Guest423 :** Le nom m'a fait bien rire hahaha. La dignité de Draco était un peu amère mais c'est comme ça qu'il aime la déguster ! Merci pour ta review. :)

**Ilybryry :** Ooh, a fellow zabnott shipper ! (Ou bien ai-je mal deviné ?) Eh oui, Hermione est une très bonne observatrice. Tant mieux pour Draco d'ailleurs, haha. Il en serait toujours au même point de départ trois siècles plus tard, sinon. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent ! Merci beaucoup. :)

**Drou :** Merci beaucoup ! :)

**Maelys :** Ooh, vous m'aviez manqué aussi. Et l'histoire est à présent complète donc tu pourras la relire en long/large/travers jusqu'à l'écoeurement, haha. Merci pour tes reviews ! :)

.

**Si reproduire le concept de 1 jour/1 chapitre pour une histoire future vous intéresse (et que vous avez des suggestions à ce sujet), n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. D'ici là, portez vous bien et à une prochaine fois ! :)**

**xo.**


End file.
